


Together As One

by CardinalCopia



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Death/Injury of Ghouls behind the scenes, Firs time giving a blowjob, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Making Love, showering together, you essentially just read the fic by reading the tags. congrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopia/pseuds/CardinalCopia
Summary: Maybe it wasn’t clear enough at first to what lengths Emeritus the third’s brother would go to protect what they had.





	Together As One

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, like everything else I write, this sucks Big Hairy Balls, but what can ya' do? Nobody else is writing this shit, so I gotta...   
> So sad. Liek if u cri everitime !!

Maybe it wasn’t clear enough at first to what lengths Emeritus the third’s brother would go to protect what they had. Whatever it was… but it was important to him, even if they both will stray from their path together it didn’t mean they wouldn’t return to one another.

The secret of the two of them was well kept. Nobody would figure it out, it seemed. But the chatter had begun somehow. Sisters and Ghouls, among other Clergy members, speculating why the brothers would possibly be up to spending so much time together. Originally, once it reached Sister Imperator and, of course, their father, they had explained it was merely the Clergy misconstruing the actual situation.  The reality that, in fact, the two had been spending so much of their time together purely out of The Second’s attempt at bettering his sibling’s leadership skills.

Imperator looked at them skeptically and Nihil just nodded once the explanation was presented. They had convinced the two for the time being, even if there were doubts. It was done for.

It was quiet for a good while as they continued on, trying to not raise any more suspicion.

As one of the Clergy’s sermons ended, the two carried on to their usual way. Which meant retreating to their own quarters and continuing on with their business till a later into the night. Provided the two of them felt up to it. Which, most often, they did.

However, probably not tonight as the two had gotten into a nasty fight over inconsequential stuff once more. It seems that the way the youngest of the Emeritus line carried himself on stage was not completely to his kin’s liking.

So without sparing a glance at his brother, II got his cigars before getting out, preparing to get a proper smoke in the church’s courtyard. Away from everyone else. Usually, late enough into the evening, he’d spot Copia here. Reading most often, occasionally daring to converse with the former Papa. But suppose it wasn’t late enough into the night and the rat had plenty of his own work to tend to tonight. Which was fine by Emeritus the second, today he had no patience to endure the filthy bastard.

He enters the yard quietly, but before he could move to sit down he realizes there’s a mumbling amongst the two ghouls sitting just near enough to where he stood.

“It’s…disgusting. We should give the fucking evidence to Imperator. She wouldn’t allow this filth.”

Curious now, the former leader of Ghost steps ahead. Still quiet enough to not be heard.

“But… how? They’re brothers! The Clergy shouldn’t permit this.” The other Ghoul spoke now.

And then it’s too clear. The next step the Second took was bold and loud. He alarmed the two others who jumped in spot before turning to see him.

Both of them backed away, seemingly worried what may come next.

* * *

 

It’s several hours past midnight, that there is a knock onto the Papa Emeritus the third’s door. He opens it, after a good minute or so, considering he had to drag himself off the bed among other things.

The door swung open and III was prepared to yell at whoever was bothering him this late into the night when he wanted to be alone and sulk. Seeing his brother’s face he froze, becoming more enraged for that one second, before seeing the blood on his kin’s clothes, turning his blood then seemingly into ice.

“Frate?” He practically begged for an explanation like that before backing away into the room out of some amount of shock.

He knew the things the eldest Emeritus was capable of, the problem was he didn’t know the details and it worried him. Despite this all, his brother pushed past him into the room, shutting the door behind them as he leads his younger brother away from it.

II leans over the smaller frame, resting his head onto the crook of the other’s shoulder. The youngest Emeritus sibling fidgets, now not only seeing and smelling the blood but also feeling it on his clothes. Somehow this was more reassuring. He sighs, leaning back, a hand sliding up to rest onto his kin’s head and then lean over to plant a soft peck onto his sibling’s temple.

“What happened?”

“Il tuo amore è molto pazzo.” II mutters, almost silently. “Two ghouls endangered what we had. I couldn’t allow it, bello.”

III nods, slowly, before taking his sibling’s face into his hands. They stare at each other, both sets of mismatched eyes, analyzing what they have before themselves.

“I think we need to get you cleaned up, frate.” With that said, the younger leads the other into the quarter’s bathroom, even as reluctantly as the latter walks in there. But seems he was in some level of agreement. Once inside, he takes off his jacket, dropping it onto the floor with little care once he salvaged the essentials that he carried from the pockets and then moved to his tie and shirt. His glasses went last and he blinked hard several times before setting them down. III smiles softly at his brother, once again kissing him softly. There was something at the tip of his tongue that he wanted to mutter, but decided against it out of fear of ruining the moment.

One inside the shower, the water ran cold at first and annoyed II hissed, but soon enough the temperature got more bearable as he readjusted. III undressed and joined the other, helping him get the blood not only from his face and such but also made sure to get it out from underneath the other’s fingernails, where it settled in too easily.

It took several minutes, but the two of them seemed to clean up everything. Breathing easier and water running warmer now as there was no more red to wash off, II putt his one hand on his sibling’s lower back and pulled him in.

They stood there, embracing one another for a good several minutes as the water ran. And by far it was the most reassured III had felt of this entire relationship, despite knowing they will still stray.

II squeezed him tighter eventually, whispering something incredibly dirty into his brother’s ear which only sparked him to grin.

Regardless of all of this, they weren’t going to change too much, were they?

So it’s no surprise that soon enough they stumble out of the bathroom and onto the bed. II pinning the younger Emeritus brother’s arms above his head and hips rocking at his, resulting in III squirming underneath for a sense of control that never comes. Instead, what comes are kisses. An abundance of them. Starting from several on his lips to them traveling further and further down, they eventually settle onto his prick. Already half hard from the sheer attention, he was getting.

It is once the eldest hands grip onto the Papa’s hips that he realizes what is going on properly. And he is shocked. Really. He never would have imagined his brother in this sort of situation. Taking was one thing, but giving was different. This was a strange sort of tenderness he would never have anticipated. But the way his mouth began to work made him vocal over how much he enjoyed it.

First came a lick from the base of the cock to the tip, then he sucked lightly at it, before pushing further and further of the third’s length into his mouth. At one point he has to stop and pull back, clearly having taken more than his inexperienced mouth could offer. Sure, he could spend hours upon hours eating out somebody, but giving them a blowjob was entirely new territory. Yet, within several tries and encouraging moans from his sibling, he finally manages to take his entire manhood in. He bops his head for a couple seconds before pulling back.

So, he continues to suckle at the flush flesh. Licking at the present veins and kissing the tip several times, before III cannot hold it in anymore. It was slow and tiresome and teasing, but eventually, he comes, panting lightly. The entire time his hands had gripped at his own hair, trying to maintain himself, biting his tongue not to complain.

“My apologies if that was… too poor of an experience.” II mutters as he climbs back atop of the other man, who looks back at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“First time for everything, frate.” He says with a small smile. The older nods. Yet, soon enough sighs and moves back down before the current leader of Ghost.

“I want to give you all, my dearest fratello. Please, allow me to try again.”

III props up on his shoulders, looking down at the other, surprised. But then chuckles, affectionately.

“Perhaps this time you will let me guide you?”

“Of course.”

“Good."


End file.
